Pokémon, Un mundo Obscuro
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Aquellas Historias que jamas son contadas acerca del mundo Pokémon. Copilación de One Shots de terror y angustia de Pokémon
1. Cuidado con lo que deseas

**Disclaimer:** **Pokemon no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños (Nintendo). Solo soy dueño de la historia.**

* * *

 **Cuidado con lo que deseas.**

Los pokémons siempre han sido objeto de fascinación: los niños sueñan con tener sus propios pokémons. Cumplir los dieciséis y tomar los exámenes para convertirse en entrenadores, viajar por el mundo, conseguir medallas, atrapar y entrenar sus propios pokémons; batallar con sus amigos, conocer gente, ¡Vivir una gran aventura!

Otros tienen sueños mucho más fantasiosos y en apariencia inocentes… Ser pokémones. Ver el mundo a través de sus ojos, tener sus asombrosos poderes, vivir sin preocupaciones… No tienen idea de cuan equivocado están…

Era de noche en aquella casa, un día que había comenzado bien y que estaba terminando terriblemente mal; se podía escuchar desde afuera una agitada e intensa discusión.

―¡…Vete a tu habitación, ahora! ―regañó la madre a su primogénito, un niño de solo nueve años de edad.

―¡Bien, no me importa! ―replicó el hijo, mientras corría escaleras arriba.

―¡No me alces la voz, esa…! ―regañaba una vez más la madre cuando el sonido seco de la puerta resonó en la casa. Gruñó furiosa antes de retirarse a la cocina.

Una vez dentro de su cuarto, el niño se recostó a la puerta, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ―Tonta, quien la necesita ―pronunció removiéndose el amargo fluido de sus ojos, caminando hacía la ventana de su cuarto. Donde alcanzo a ver algunos Dustox volar libremente

―Quien necesita ser humano en primer lugar, solo tenemos tareas por hacer, nos regañan, nos castigan, no tenemos tiempo para nada… ―bostezó el niño, casado y agotado de la discusión que había tenido con su madre. Escuchó algunos raspones en la puerta de su cuarto, regresó a esta para abrirla un momento, encontrando al eevee de su difunta hermana al pie de la puerta.

―Como me gustaría ser como tú, como me gustaría ser un pokémon… ―el niño abrazó al pequeño pero no lo dejo pasar, no tenía ánimos de jugar con él o de tenerlo cerca después de la discusión. Dejándolo afuera y cerrando la puerta, esta vez sin pasador.

Bostezó una vez más, se quitó la franela y el short y sin colocarse la pijama se acostó en su cama cansado.

―Como me gustaría… Ser un pokémon… ―fue lo último que pronunció, sin darse cuenta que alguien más escuchó esa plegaria. Un par de ojos rojos y una sonrisa blanca se asomaba en las sombras de su habitación, dispuesto a cumplir su deseo…

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Un grito desgarrador despertó al niño, lo primero que vio fue a su madre horrorizada en el umbral de su puerta.

―¡¿Que-Que le has hecho a mi hijo?! ―cuestionó la mujer apuntándolo. El niño intentó hablar, extendió su mano solo para darse cuenta de la horrible situación. Su mano no era humana, tenía tres dedos y era de un color amarillo mostaza

― _¡¿Pero qué?! ―_ su voz no salía y solo se escuchaban sus pensamientos. Rápidamente estudió su cuerpo… no era humano, se había transformado en un Abra.

―¡¿A donde te has llevado a mi hijo!? ―chilló la madre sosteniendo una pokebola de color azul, sabía que estaba adentró de ella.

― _¡Mamá por favor, soy yo!_ ―gritó el niño, pero de sus labios solo salieron palabras inentendibles para los humanos, mientras su mama se llevaba las manos a la cabeza debido a las fuertes hondas psíquicas que emitía por su inexperiencia con su cuerpo y poderes.

―¡Devuélveme a mi hijo! ―gritó la madre, alzando la pokebola lista para lanzarla. El niño cerró los ojos y todo se silenció… Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en el bosque cercano del pueblo, se había teletransportado lejos de lo que una vez había sido su hogar.

―¿Te gusta…? ―escuchó una voz que le produjo un escalofrió. Giró de golpe, encontrando dos ojos rojos filosos y una enorme sonrisa blanca en las sombra de un árbol. Un Gengar emergió del árbol.

―Espero disfrutes tu deseo… ―pronunció entre risas.

― _Mi… ¡¿Mi deseo?! ―_ fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de lo que decía el pokémon, sus palabras de la última noche― ¿¡Tú me hiciste esto!?

―Era lo que deseabas, ser un pokémon… ―pronunció el Gengar mientras levitaba alrededor del niño. ―Espero disfrutes de tu nueva vida… Luchando por tu supervivencia, escapando de tus depredadores, siendo casado por ser lo que eres, ser esclavizado para luchas sin sentido… No era esto lo que deseabas niño… Bueno, ahora lo tienes. Disfrútalo…―rió sonoro el Gengar mientras se desvanecía en el aire.

No hubo nada que pudiera hacer Quien una vez fue niño se quedó ahí, aterrado, temblando con su nuevo cuerpo, con los poderes que alguna vez hubiera fantaseado. Giró, solo para contemplar lo que una vez fue su hogar. Calló de rodillas, llorando, desgarrado, recordando la mirada de terror de su madre al ver que había desaparecido sin saber que era a él quien le gritaba. Dolido que las últimas palabras que le había entregado no fueron más que groserías y obscenidades por algo sin sentido.

―¡Hey, un Abra! ―escuchó, giro a su derecha solo para ver un par de chicos, ambos con pokebolas en manos y un poochyna frente a ellos, agazapado y listo para atacar ―¡Vamos atraparlo!

Ni siquiera se defendió, la pokebola lo impactó, cerrándose, sacudiéndose un par de veces hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Él había deseado ser un pokemon… Y ahora lo era… Y todo lo que implicaba serlo…

* * *

 **Bueno, he aquí una nueva serie de drabbles y OS, esta vez para un fandom que había abandonado, ¡El fandom de pokemon!... Lo cual es irónico ya que acabo de vender mi juego de pokemon… ToT**

 **En fin, estos Drabbles y OS no incluirán personajes conocidos, y tampoco serán felices como tal… De hecho, reflejaran el lado obscuro del mundo pokemon, el lado no narrado de los juegos y serie. Estos fics serán angustiosos y de terror y les puedo asegurar que podrán llegar a tener de todo: violaciones, violencia extrema, gore… No habrá límites para esto, así que… Si son fans del terror y de pokemon, los invito a leer, si no… Bueno, ahí está la flechita de regresar a la pagina anterior XD**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus reviews, hasta el próximo, cuídense mucho, nos seguimos leyendo :)**


	2. Karma

**Disclaimer:** **Pokemon no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños (Nintendo). Solo soy dueño de la historia.**

* * *

 **Karma**

Cuando se es un entrenador pokémon, lo más básico de lo básico es capturar pokémones salvajes, y métodos sobran para esta tarea, aún que la más común y favorito de todos sigue siendo usar tus pokémones para debilitar a uno salvaje y luego proceder a lanzar una pokébola y esperar por lo mejor. Claro está, no todos entrenadores optan capturar pokémones, algunos simplemente luchan contra estos para entrenar a los suyos, pero otros… simplemente encuentran placer en hacerlos sufrir… Así que no es de extrañarse que un pokémon salvaje opte por lo mismo…

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Era un adulto joven, rebelde, con rompas de pandillero, de unos veinte años de edad; conocido por todos en su ciudad a la cual regresaba, y aún se encontraba a diez días de camino de su casa; por ser un abusivo y cruel con quien se le atravesara, humanos y pokémones.

―¡Eres débil. Scyther, usa Cuchillada! ―comandó entre a su pokémon.

―Scy… ¡THER! ―el enorme pokémon dejó caer su filosa cuchilla con un movimiento rápido sobre el rostro del Ekans, llevándose su ojo derecho y dejando una marcada cicatriz. El Ekans quedo sobré el suelo, levantando una vez más su cabeza y menando su cascabel, aún que no era más que apariencia, no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando.

―No tengo uso para un debilucho como tú, ¡Scyther, usa Tajo falso! ―ordenó una vez más el muchacho, su pokémon obedeció; acercándose con velocidad enceguecedora al desvalido Ekans, cortando una vez más… o eso aparentaba. El Ekans sufrió daño, pero no el suficiente como para que desmañara.

―Sigue así Scyther, ¡sigue, sigue, jaja! ―repetía frenético y su pokémon obedecía aquellas órdenes insensatas. El pobre Ekans era lanzado de un lado a otro por las filosas hojas del enorme Scyther sin recibir daño "real" como tal. El asalto duró por más de un minutó hasta que el chico se aburrió y regreso su pokémon a su pokébola ―¡Lo tienes merecido por ser débil! ―pronunció entre risas, dándole la espalda al lastimado pokémon, sin percatarse de la mirada llena de rabia que le entrega la serpiente morada.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Era de noche, se encontraba a ocho días de su pueblo natal y hogar, cuando sintió algo extraño.

―¿Quién anda ahí? ―preguntó al aire, levantándose de donde estaba sentado, estudiando sus alrededores. No vio nada, no consiguió respuesta.

―Huh… seguro y fue mi imaginación ―musitó para sí mismo, pero tan pronto se sentó un escalofrió invadió su cuerpo de nuevo, girándose de golpe, encontrándose una vez más con la nada de compañera, lo único que se escuchaba era el cantar de los pokémones nocturnos. Cada vez que daba la espalda sentía una penetrante mirada clavada sobré él, podía sentir aquel instinto asesino penetrando cada fibra de sus ser. No fue hasta que liberó a uno de sus pokémones que esa sensación finalmente desapareció.

Sin embargo, esta sensación no solo era en la noche… También a plena luz del día. Sin importar por donde fuera o estuviera, podía sentir esa escalofriante sensación. Ni siquiera dormir dentro de un centro pokémon le concedía paz o seguridad alguna…

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Era de día, se encontraba a unas pocas horas de llegar a su pueblo natal y hogar, y aquella sensación no lo dejaba en paz, caminaba cabizbajo y fastidiado mirando los árboles a su lado.

―¡Ya basta! ―gritó furioso deteniéndose violentamente y encarando los árboles― ¡No sé quién seas, pero esto se acaba aquí. Sal, Magmar! ―el joven lanzó su pokébola al aire, de la cual salió el robusto y flamante pokémon.

―Magmar…

―¡Magmar, quiero que conviertas todo cuanto alcances a ver en cenizas, quema el bosque por completo si es necesario!

Ante la orden de su entrenador el pokémon pisó fuerte, aspiró profundamente, para finalmente lanzar una potente ráfaga de fuego contra los árboles, quemando todo cuanto alcanzaba.

―¡Si, sigue así Magmar, quémalo todo! ―el pokémon caminaba dentro del bosque, dentro de las llamas; incinerando todo cuanto su flameado cuerpo tocaba y cuanto sus fuego alcanzaban. Pokémones pequeños corrían en todas direcciones asustados del enorme pokémon de fuego y de la risa histérica del joven.

Veinte minutos fueron los que pasaron y de verde no quedaba nada: madera carbonizada, hojas a punto de ser ceniza, cuerpos de pequeños pokémons chamuscados y un confundido magmar en medio de toda la devastación. Pero más importante, aquella sensación finalmente había desaparecido. Rió victorioso, triunfante; nada ni nadie jamás lo intimidaría porque él, era fuerte.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

La luna brillaba sobre aquel pueblo, hacía un par de días que había regresado a su hogar y aquella horrible sensación finalmente había cesado.

Era pasado de las diez y aquella persona regresaba a la casa de su novia.

―¡Adivina quien llegó! ―se anunció abriendo la puerta de golpe con sus brazos extendidos y tono jovial, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas pero eran tenues, un dulce aroma se respiraba en la sala y una melodía provocativa sonaba en el piso superior. Se relamió los labios pues sabía que le esperaba.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, colocó sus pokébolas en la mesa de noche frente al lado de entrada para comenzar su andar escalera arriba; desabrochó su cinturón y se removió la chaqueta mientras seguía aspirando el dulce aroma que había en el aire.

―Cariño… aquí voy… ―llamó seductor, removiéndose la camisa y dejándola caer en la escalera. Llegó al piso de arriba y se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño, el dulce aroma se mezclaba con uno un tanto fuerte, rancio, y sobretodo… familiar.

―¿Cariño…? ―llamó confundido. La puerta la habitación de su novia estaba abierta como era de esperarse, pero algo… andaba indudablemente mal.

Entre más se acercaba, más pronunciado se volvía ese olor rancio, por más que llamaba, no conseguía respuesta. Empujó la puerta, asomándose dentro de la habitación… Solo para dar un salto de la impresión y ahogar un grito de terror. Si novia yacía en el suelo de la habitación, con las rodillas disueltas y la mitad de su cuello desaparecido, exponiendo el hueso de la columna; sus estomago abierto por completo exponiendo sus vísceras y sus ropas desgarradas.

Tuvo que contener las fuertes ganas de vomitar ante la horrible imagen, y hubiera salido corriendo de no ser por el terrible escalofrió que invadió su cuerpo… Aquella sensación había regresado, más intensa que nunca. Giró rápidamente solo para sentir un potente golpe en su estómago y ser derribado. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, algo alargado, de gran tamaño y pesado, envolvió su cuerpo, privándolo de moviente y sacándole un grito de dolor.

Los ojos de aquel hombre se abrieron como platos al ver a un impotente Arbok, más aún, llevaba una cicatriz en su ojo derecho. No fue difícil hacer la conexión, era el mismo Ekans con el cual había jugado hacía días… Solo que ahora era un Arbok, había evolucionado

―¡¿Tú…!? ¡ARGH! ―el Arbok apretó con fuerza, la suficiente para causarle dolor, pero no para herirlo de verdad.

La enorme cobra siseó… y con esto otros pokémones salieron a la luz: Rattatas, weddles, spinarks, oddishs, entre otros; todos molestos y mostrando algo en similar… señales de quemaduras en su cuerpo.

―Ustedes son… ―entonces lo entendió, esos pokémons eran los supervivientes del incendió que él había causado. Un crujido, seguido por un grito desgarrador. El Arbok acaba de estrujarle una pierna hasta romperle el hueso.

Sus ojos, llenos de pavor se posaron en la enorme cobra, sus facciones era filosas, serias, no podía ver satisfacción, pero si brotaba el odio y el rencor. Sus labios tiritaron, su cuerpo entero se estremeció y todo esperanza desapareció de su ser en ese instante, adivinar su destino no era difícil, iba a morir.

Pero no sería algo rápido, no; podía verlo en los ojos del Arbok, podía ver la imagen de manera tan clara en su cabeza que sentía que solo repetiría su muerte. El Arbok rompería cuantos huesos se le fuera posible, lo haría gritar hasta que su garganta se desgarrara y brotara sangre de su boca, lo estrujaría hasta que no que no fuera más que una masa deforme, asegurándose no matarlo, y solo entonces, después todo ese castigo… usaría sus fauces para desgarrarle la carne y arrancarle su vida, una vida que nadie extrañaría…

―Débil… ―ese susurró sellaba su condena, pues aquella voz provenía justo frente a él. Entendía lo que el Arbok pronunciaba.― ¿Quién es el débil ahora? ―los papeles habían cambiado, todo cuanto había hecho se le había regresado y revertido... Karma sin lugar a dudas.

 **Bueno, aquí mi segundo intento de historia de terror con Pokémon. Siempre me han dicho que esto es lo mió, dejare que ustedes juzguen eso xD.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, en este capítulo, trate de subir un poco más el tono, para el siguiente voy a tratar de llevarlo aún más arriba, mucho más arriba. Nuevamente, he usado un poco del Pokedex para inspirarme para esta historia, el cual es del Arbok del juego de SoulSilver, el cual dice:**

 **"Con una naturaleza vengativa, nunca dejara de perseguir, sin importar cuán lejos, una vez seleccionada su presa"**

 **Espero les haya gustado, como siempre, estaré a la espera de sus reviews, hasta la próxima :)**


	3. Halloween

**Pokémones mencionados: Kirlia y Malamar y Luponny.**

 **Pokémones protagonistas: Mawile, Zoroark, Zorua**

 **Colocó esto aquí para que sepan de antemano quienes son los pokémones que estoy usando, especialmente porque estos ya son de generaciones más avanzadas y no de las primeras como trabaje los dos primeros capítulos, así si no los conocen, pudan buscarlos para tener una imagen clara de estos, espero lo disfruten :)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Pokemon no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños (Nintendo). Solo soy dueño de la historia.**

* * *

 **Halloween.**

Halloween es una fiesta que todos disfrutan, humanos y pokémones por igual; inclusive los pokémones salvajes que viven cerca de puntos de celebración se unen a las festividades de una u otra forma. A los pokémones fantasmas le encanta las travesuras, otros simplemente disfrutan de la comida que les dan y roban de quienes participan de las festividades, en fin. Halloween es una fiesta memorable para humanos y pokémones por igual, para unos más que otros en ambos casos…

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Era noche de Halloween en la gran ciudad, y el ambiente era el indicado. Grupos de personas disfrazados circulaban de un lado a otro, llenando sus bolsas de dulces, la ciudad estaba decorada acorde a la situación. Se podía ver pokémones hasta donde alcanzara la vista, cada cuanto se escuchaban gritos de sorpresas, seguidas por risas… o por carreras desesperadas para que luego aparecieran los culpables burlándose divertidos de sus víctimas, humanos y pokémones por igual.

Aquella chica de cabello castaño y largo, de cuerpo esbelto, cuya edad rodaban unos diecinueve, muy bien dotada; disfrazada de uno de sus pokémones, una Lopunny; caminaba acompañada de una de sus amigas, disfrazada de Kirlia, ambas disfrutando de las festividades cuando la chica notó a la distancia un niño que parecía perdido. Tomando un rumbo distinto al de su amiga que se dirigía a una fiesta, fue en auxilio del pequeño.

―¿Hola niño, que sucede? ―preguntó, acuclillándose frente al chico de no más de nueve años. Vestía una chaqueta negra abierta con una camisa roja, pantalones negros y zapatos rojos con guantes del mismo color; la chaqueta tenía la peculiaridad de tener algo de pelaje al nivel del cuello, la piel del niño era morena, de ojos azules; en su frente, dos marcas rojas. Por último un copete hacía atrás teñido de rojo en la punta. El niño no respondió, simplemente se encogió entre hombros.

―¿Estás perdido? ―él asintió.

―¿A quienes buscas? ―el niño no respondió, se encogió aún más entre sus hombros, abrazando la bolsa de caramelos que llevaba.

―¿Quieres que te ayude? ―preguntó ella, el niño giró encontrando una enorme sonrisa, en la chica. Él sonrió emocionado y asintió.

―¡Muy bien! ―se levantó la chica y le extendió la mano― guía el camino, vamos a donde viste por última vez a tus padres. ―. Ante las palabras de la chica, el niño asintió enérgico, sujetó la mano de su benefactora, llevándola arrastras al lugar del cual se había separado de sus padres.

Aquel niño era un poco extraño, no es que fuera reservado, por el contrario, resultaba muy expresivo, pero ahí terminaba su forma de comunicarse, porque no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

―¡Ahí estas! ―un gritó potente causó que ambos se detuvieran en seco, iluminándose ampliamente el rostro. Una pareja se presentaba frente a ellos, un chico de alta estatura, de piel y color de ojos idéntico al niño, vistiendo similar al pequeño; mismas ropas, pero la chaqueta no tenía melena o pelaje al nivel del cuello, en su lugar, la persona presentaba una larga cabellera rojiza hecha una cola que caía hasta la media espalda con algo de tiente negro. A su lado, una mujer joven, de hermosas y finas facciones, de altura promedio, de cabellera negra del largo y forma que su pareja, y un par de mechones enmarcando su rostro; piel clara, ojos rojizos y un vestido de color mostaza y negro

―!Papá, Mamá! ―finalmente pronuncio el niño, corriendo al encuentro de su madre… o eso creía la chica. Fue recibido con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

―¡Te dije que no te separas! ―fue regañado, y algo en la voz de esa "mujer" le sonaba extraño.

― _Acaso…_

―Es lo que piensas ―adivino la pareja al ver a la chica pensativa. Esta señalo a su esposo e hijo― Él es él, es hombre. ―respondió.

―¿¡Cómo!? ―retrocedió una paso asombrada. Sin embargo, después de que el padre le entregó una mirada fija, pudo percibir algo de aire masculino, era muy poco y se necesitaba ver fijamente para notar los rasgos varoniles en aquel rostro de porcelana. Era difícil de creer, pero de verdad que era un hombre.

―Bi-bishonen… Bishonen en toda su expresión ―tartamudeo asombrada la chica. La esposa soltó una risa divertida.

―Así es.

La chica se quedó observando a la familia un momento, terminó sonriendo ―¡Eso es!― exclamó ―¡Zorua, Zoroark y Mawile. Esta vestidos como esos pokémones! ―el niño Zorua sonrió divertido, el esposo Mawile con superioridad y la esposa Zoroark con gentileza.

―Un poco menos obvio que usted, señorita Luponny ―agregó la esposa gentil, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara. ―En verdad, le estoy agradecida por encontrar a nuestro hijo, nos tenía muy preocupados.

―No hay por nada, un placer ayudar. ―La Zoroark se inclinó una vez más como señal de agradecimiento antes de retirarse con su familia. La chica miró su reloj dándose cuenta que ya era tarde para su fiesta.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Era pasado de las tres de la madrugada, había sido un buen Halloween: Aquella chica había comido un montón de dulces, había pasado una noche muy agradable con sus amigos y se sentía muy bien por haber ayudado a un niño a re-encontrarse con sus padres, lo único que faltaba era regresar a su hogar para un merecido descanso.

―¡Sí, de verdad…! ¿eh, donde…? ―la chica se encontraba hablando con su amiga muy tranquilamente mientras caminaban en dirección a la estación del tren… Y de alguna forma había ido a dar al parque de la ciudad, en medio de un claro.

―¡¿Dónde estoy!? ―se preguntó alarmada mirando en todas direcciones.

―¿¡Quien anda ahí!? ―preguntó alterada al escuchar risas al su alrededor, no eran de pokémones, eran de hombres. De las sombras, detrás de los árboles salieron tres hombres, cada uno más aterrador que el anterior, junto a uno de ellos un Malamar. Era evidente que ese pokémon la había teletransportado hasta ese lugar por comando de su entrenador.

―Bien hecho Malamar, regresa a tu pokébola ―ordenó el hombre a su pokémon, quien se limitó a darle una mirada lasciva a la chica. No hacía falta palabras ni nada, ella entendía muy bien en qué situación se encontraba, y no tenía a sus pokémones con ella para que la auxiliaran.

Retrocedió un paso, mientras que los otros tres avanzaban, intentó girar para salir corriendo, tropezando con un cuarto asaltante quién la empujó, derribándola y lanzándose sobre ella inmovilizándola.

―Lindo disfraz ―dijo divertido el hombre, lamiendo la mejilla de la chica― Que te parece si nos divertimos un rato…

Los ojos de la chica mostraban terror puro, donde mirara veía un hombre, cada un mostrándose más lascivo que el último, intentó gritar, intentó pedir clemencia, pero una mano la silenció de golpe mientras las lágrimas hacían presencia. Sentía una mano en su muslo, otra en su seno.

El hombre arriba de ella la liberó, solo para que fuera sujetada por otro, lentamente se desabrochaba el cinturón mientras que otro hombre con un chuchillo cortó su disfraz, exponiendo los enormes senos de la chica. Su respiración se aceleró, sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba tan aterrada que ni siquiera podía gritar.

―¡¿Huh!? ―un sonido en las cercanías llamó la atención de todos los presentes, encontraron recostada en un árbol, aterrada a una mujer con un vestido color mostaza y negro… Uno que la chica ya había visto antes y reconocía muy bien.

―¡Wow… una loli, Hey Marcus, no son esas tu tipo! ―

―¡Claro que lo son! ―respondió uno de los hombres de aspecto robusto, levantándose y encaminándose hacía su víctima. La chica logró sacudirse la mano de la boca:

―¡Que crees que haces, corre, cor…! ―gritó, pero de rápidamente fue amordazada y forzada a ver al agresor sobre ella.

―No te preocupes, con nosotros tres tendrás toda la diversión que quieres ―embozó una horrible y aterradora sonrisa, los ojos de la chica se llenaron una vez más de lagrima.

Marcus, se acercaba su presa quien se giró tapándose la nuca y levantando las caderas sin parar de temblar. El hombre se sorprendió y solo pudo remojarse los labios ante semejante acción.

―Veo que estas ansiosa… ―pronunció de manera obscena mientras se acercaba aún más, acercando las manos aquellas hermosas caderas.― Dime muñeca… que quieres, ¿Dulce… o truco? ―agregó con sus manos a solo un par de centímetros de las caderas

―Elijo truco… ―respondió con un tono que desentonaba, deteniendo al hombre en seco. Regurgitó sin razón alguna, su boca se llenó de sangre, bajo la mirada… Solo para lanzar un terrible alarido ante lo que encontró. Sus caderas, atrapadas en las "mandíbulas" de un Mawile.

El grito atrapó a todos desprevenidos, todos quedaron perplejos al ver un Mawile, un verdadero Mawile arrodillado, en lugar de la chica de hace unos segundos. Más al ver a su amigo víctima de las enorme mandíbulas del pokémon engaño.

―¡¿Pero qué rayos!? ―pronunció uno de los hombres, llevando su mano a la cadera… la cual se detuvo ante un terrible dolo; una enredadera llena de espina estrujaba su muñeca con tremenda fuerza. Pero no terminó ahí, la hierba bajo sus pies cobró vida, alzándose raíces llenas de espinas atrapando sus brazos, piernas y cuellos, obligándolos a mirar a su compañero.

―A… ―intentó pedir auxilio, pero no pudo, el Mawile miro a los otros hombres, sonriéndoles con malicia. se levantó, y haciendo despliegue de una tremenda fuerza, lanzó a su presa hacía arriba, se posicionó debajo de ella y una vez que estaba a su alcance, abrió sus fauces por completo, cerrándolas con una fuerza atroz, partiendo en dos aquel hombre, bañando al pokémon en viseras y sangre.

Tan horrible aquella imagen que la chica intento retroceder, alejarse cuanto le fuera posible de aquello, fue detenida por una mano; de inmediato levantó la mirada, abriendo sus ojos por completó al encontrar aquella mujer, la madre de aquel chico sonriéndole.

―Si lo perturbas en este momento, detendrás su ilusión. ―pronunció la mujer, la chica giró encontrando al mismo niño de hace rato, parado, mirado divertido a los hombres; su cuerpo resplandeció por un momento, convirtiéndose en un Zorua joven.

―Zo-¡¿Zorua!? ―tartamudeó con una mezcla de sorpresa y terror.

― _¡¿Un segundo, el niño es un Zorua, el padre un Mawile, eso quiere decir!?_ ―giró bruscamente, encontrando a la madre, tirando sobre su pecho desnudo una chaqueta que le había quitado a uno de los hombres.

―Por algún motivo, ustedes los humanos no les guasta mostrarse sin "ropa" ―pronunció gentil.

―Zo, ¡Zorua! ―chilló emocionado el pokémon

―Lo haces bien ―pronunció la mujer con orgullo al pequeño pokémon. La mujer sonrió ampliamente y sus labios se desfiguraron, su rostro por completó lo hizo, alargándose, tornándose negro como la noche; su cabellera crecía, sus miembros se transformaban, dejando frente a la chica al pokémon zorro Zoroark.

En un solo parpadeo, el pokémon desapareció de su campo visual, solo para escuchar su aullido, seguido por los gritos de los otros tres hombres atrapados en la ilusión del pequeño Zorua. En cuestión de segundos, lo único que quedaba eran cuatro cuerpos mutilados, una familia de pokémones y una chica aterrada.

Que estaba sucediendo, todo había transcurrido tan bien esa noche y de un momento a otro estaba por convertirse en una víctima de violación, y ahora… sus agresores yacían mutilados frente a ella. Hasta cierta extensión entendía porque la estaban ayudando, pero en primer lugar, porque una familia de pokémones se adentraría en medio de la ciudad, disfrazados como humanos sin más ni menos.

― ¿Quieres saber por qué te ayudamos? ―cuestionó la Zoroark mientras acariciaba a su cría, esta última salió corriendo al lado de quien la chica suponía era su padre… que por algún motivo arqueaba el rostro, como si le repugnara algo.

―Bueno, primero que nada, me ayudaste a encontrar a mi cachorro. Si se hubiera alejado mucho se hubiera roto la ilusión que tenía sobre él y hubiera regresado a su forma original; para alguien tan inexperto como él, eso hubiera sido peligroso que eso sucediera en una ciudad repleta de humanos. Por eso te protegí, te estoy muy agradecida.

―Eso-eso lo entiendo ―replicó la chica, aferrándose a la chaqueta para tapar su desnudo pecho― pe-pero que hacen aquí en la ciudad.

―Hace un par de años, cuando era una Zorua, conocí a mi pareja en esta fiesta que ustedes llaman Halloween ―replicó señalando al Mawile que caminaba entre los cuerpos de los hombres buscando algo que la chica no terminaba de entender―. Él me protegió de unos humanos y desde entonces hemos estados juntos. Quisimos traer a nuestra cría para que viviera y experimentara esta fiesta que ustedes celebran y a la cual ella debe su existencia.

La chica estaba por comentar, pero las palabras no alcanzaron a salir de sus labios cuando escuchó al Mawile extrañamente emocionado, consiguiendo su atención y la de la Zoroark. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron por completó cuando el Mawile sumergió uno de sus dedos en uno de los hombres, la sacó y saboreó, mostrando una extraña expresión de gusto y deleite.

―Que-que… ―tartamudeaba la chica. La Zoroark sonrió divertida.

―Somos lo que ustedes los humanos llaman "omnívoros"… ¿que crees que esta haciendo? ―ante la respuesta, la chica se vio obligada a contener las arqueadas y mantener todo lo que había comido dentro de su estómago. Más aun cuando el Mawile giró, y con su mandíbula sujetó al hombre por las caderas y empezó arrástralo consigo sin mayor esfuerzo.

―¡Mawile! ―pronunció el pokémon emocionado y haciendo señas a la Zoroark mientras que el pequeño Zoroua corría alegremente a su lado, recibiendo una caricia de parte de su progenitor.

―No teníamos planeado cazar hoy ―pronuncio la Zoroark, los ojos de la chica se clavaron en ella, encontrando un terror que le divertía al pokémon―, pero no es buena idea desperdiciar una comida facil. Una vez más, gracias por encontrar a nuestro hijo, espero estés bien humana. ―haciendo una última reverencia, el pokémon se retiró con su familia, perdiéndose entre los arboles mientras la chica finalmente caía desmallada de la impresión.

Eventualmente fue encontrada, atendida e interrogada por las autoridades de lo que había sucedido, contando una verdad que ni siquiera ella terminaba de creer ¿Una familia de pokémones disfrazadas de humanos en la ciudad? Era plausible por el hecho de que se trataba de Zoroark, un pokémon sumamente inteligente y con una poderosa habilidad de crear ilusiones muy reales, sin mencionar el hecho de que la evidencia física soportaba la historia de la chica… Pero aun así, no dejaba de ser una historia inverosímil. Sin lugar a dudas, ese Halloween fue memorable, no de la manera que ella hubiera querido pero si uno fue memorable…

* * *

 **Hola a todos, este es mi fic de Halloween :)**

 **En verdad tengo que hacer un fic donde no muera le humano XD. En fin, para este fic no tuve tanta inspiración del pokedex, No quise elegir pokémenes fantasmas para Halloween porque hubiera sido muy obvio, y aún que le elegí pokémones obscuros, quise darle un enfoque un poco "tierno" a estos.**

 **Con respecto a la familia Pokémon… Bueno, aquí fui un poco más a los juegos, Zorua y Mawile pertenecen al mismo grupo de huevos, puede criar juntos aún que son muy diferentes (bienvenidos al mundo de la crianza pokémon)**

 **Por cierto, antes de que digan algo… Mawile tiene la fuerza para romper viagas de acero con su mandíbula, así que creo que lanzar y romper a una persona por la mitad no creó que le cueste mucho.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, se despide su amigo AM, hasta la proxima :) y como siempre, ¡sus reviews serán muy bien recibidos!**


End file.
